I'm sorry I Love you
by pizzagirl2002
Summary: Ib walks acrossed the street over to the store to Garry when she gets hit. She goes into a coma for 5 years.Once she wakes up she forgets who Garry is. IBXGARRY
1. Chapter 1

**I was thinking about This while playing** :)** one** shot

Ib;*Walks_ a crossed the street seeing Garry threw the window of a store*Smiles*"I haven't seen Garry in awhile*Looks over at a car coming at her*_

_  
Garry;*Looks outside the window at all the react*Walks outside tords the crowd*Eyes widen seeing Ib*"IB!"*Runs over to her*

Police;*Pulls Garry back*"Sir you cant come over here!"

Garry;*eyes fill with tears seeing Ib*Watches them put her into the amulance driving to the hospital*Runs to the hospital*

_  
Mrs Taylor;*Crys seeing Ib in the hospital bed

Mr Taylor;*Tears in his eyes looking at Ib*

Garry;*Holds Ib's hand*Has his head by her body asleep*

_  
5 years later

Garry;HE stands up changing the roses on the side table by Ibs hospitle bed**Sits talking about his day by Ib*"I wish you'd wake up soon"*Looks at the ground*"You've grown so much since the last time i've talked to you"*Smiles a little*Kisses Ibs forehead*"Come back to me soon*Holds Ibs hand*

_  
Ib's dream

Ib;*She lays in the medows looking at the sky with her hands behind her head*"I wonder who that is talking again. I hear that voice every day but still have no idea who it is...I feel like i should know who he is..."*sits up Looks over at the red and blue roses*"Pretty"*Walks over to them picking one up*Smells it*Looks up at the sky*"I wish i could find that voice. I know that voice some how..."

_  
Garry

Garry;*Looks at Ib then looks down*"I miss you"*he wispers*Kisses her forhead*

Ib;*Her eyes twitch*

Garry;*His eyes widen seeing her move a bit*His hand tightens a bit*

Ib;*She moans and she slowly slowly wakes up*Looks at Garry trying to figure out who he is*

Garry;*His eyes widen looking at Ib awake*He turn over hugging her*"IB!"*Thinks in his head:I Love you! thank God you back to me!*

Ib;*She looks at Garry*"Who are you?"

Garry;*He lets go of Ib looking at her*"Y-You don't r-remember me?"

Ib;"No...I'm sorry"

Garry;*He looks very very sad*"I'm glad you're okay"*Smiles sadly*"I'll call your parents*Gets up from the chair walking over to the phone calling Ib's parents

Ib;She looks over at the roses by her bed*"Blue and Red...Just like in the dream"*She mumbles to herself*

Garry;*Glances over at Ib sadly and then look away*

_  
Ib

Ib;*She lays in her bed at home,Looks at the ceiling trying her hardest to Remember Garry*"Why can't I remember him!?"*She tears up frustrated*Turns to her side hugging a pillow,Closes her eye trying really hard to remember*Screams into hr pillow pulling her knees to her chest*"Why can't i remember! UAGGGGHGHHH!"Looks over at the pictures on her stand*"He looks like a very important person...I wish i could remember him!"

A few weeks later

Garry;*Stands in the library looking threw some books*

Ib;*she looks over seeing Garry and Walks over to him*" excuse me"

Garry;*He looks to his right at Ib*Looks kinda surprised*

Ib;"I saw you at the hospitle the other week...What is your name?"

Garry;*Looks at Ib*"G-Garry..."

Ib;*She stands there thinking*Her eyes widen remembering something*"The museum!"

Garry;His eyes widen looking at Ib"Y-You remember?"

Ib;She looks at Garry"Just the time at the museum.."*Looks down*

Garry:He smiles and hugs Ib"I Don't care if you only remember that! I'm Glad you remember!"

Ib;*looks at Garry surprised and then smiles and hugs him back*Starts to Remember everything slowly*"Garry..."

Garry;*He looks at Ib*"Yes?"*He smiles*

Ib;"I love you"*She blushes*

Garry;*Reaches down and kisses her*

Ib;*Eyes widen as he kisses her*Closes her eyes and kisses him*

Garry;*Stops*"I Love you too"*Smiles and kisses her again*

**Thank you all for reading. please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had a idea for a new chapter so I figured I'd make this before it slips away ;) Thanks for the reviews too!  
**

Ib;*Stands outside the store waiting for Garry*Smiles*

Guy;*Walks over to Ib*"Hey baby, what you doin here all alone?"

Guy 2;"Come with us. We can party"*Smirks*

Guy 3;*Grabs her wrest*"Lets go"

Ib;"Let go of me!"*Slowly gets her hand free running*

Guy1,2 and 3;*Runs after her*

Guy;"You can't hide!"

Ib;*paint wells up in her chest*Every since she got out of the hospitle shes had heart problems*She glances back at the 3 guys chasing after her*Turns down a small dark allie*

Guy2;*Almost reaches out to grab Ib*

Ib;*Looks down seeing one of her shoes arn't there*She trips falling*Her heart feels like its about to burst from the pain*She quickly Picks her self off the floor and runs*

**Garry**

Garry;*Walks out of the store*"Okay Ib rea-"*Doesn't see Ib there just see one of her shoes*"Ib?!*Looks around for her*Drops his bags running off looking for Ib*"Where could she have gone?!"*Runs as fast as his legs will take him*"IB! WHERE ARE YOU!"*Keeps runnign*Looks all over for her*"IB! PLEASE ANSWER ME!"

**Ib**

Ib;*Runs as fast as she can*Can hardly breath from the pain*Tears in her eyes*Falls to the ground trying to catch her breath*

Guy 2;*Looks not seeing the others*Smiles and grabs Ib*Holds both her wrests tightly*Starts kissing her*

Ib;*Trys to break free but can't*

Garry;*Stops seeing Ib and the Guy*Eyes widen*Walks over breaking them Free*"What do you think you're doing to her!?"

Guy;*Looks at Garry*"Whats the pewny little boy ganna do about it"*Smirks licking his lips*

Garry;*Growls punching him*

Guy;*Holds his nose and looks at Gary ticked off*

Garry;*Jumps and grabs Ibs hand running*

Ib;*Looks at Garry running with him*

Garry;*Runs a couple miles loosing the Guy*"Lost him the great!"

Ib;*Falls to the ground holding part of her shirt tightly*

Garry;*Looks at Ib*"Ib? What wrong!?"*Bends down by her*

Ib;*Knees to her chest*trys to breath but can't*"G-G-Garry...I C-Can't... Breath..."*Closes her eyes tightly*Hols part of her shirt over her heart tightly*

Garry;*Eyes widen and picks Ib up running to the hospitle as quick as he can*Looks down at Ib worried*

Garry;*reaches the hospitle 5 minutes later*"Someone! please help her!"

Nurse;*Runs over to Garry*"Whats wrong?"

Garry;*She isn't able to breath!"

Nurse;*Picks Ib up running over to the doctor who takes her into a room*

Garry;*Stands outside the room waiting till he can go in*Looks very very worried*"Ib..."

Hour later

Nurse;*Walks out of the room*"You can go in now"

Garry;*Walks into the room looking at Ib*

Ib;*Lays on the hospitle bed asleep*

Garry;*Sits down on a chair by the bed*Holds Ib's hand*

Next Day

Ib;*Wakes up looking at Garry*Smiles*

Garry;*Has his head on Ib chest asleep*Still holding her hand*

Ib;*Runs her fingers threw his hair*Reaches over kissing Garrys forehead*"Thank you"*Looks exhausted*

Garry;*Slowly wakes up*Looks at Ib*Jumps up hugging her*

Ib;*Eyes widen*Looks at Garry and hugs him back*

Garry;"I wish you would stop worrying me"*Smiles letting go looking at Ib*

Ib;"Sorry"*Smiles"And Thanks for your help"

Garry;*Smiles*Reaches over and kisses her*

Ib;*kisses Garry*

Garry;*Opens his eyes remembering what the guy did to Ib*Stops*"I'll go see when you can go home"

Ib;"O-Okay"*Blushes*

Sorry its short i didn't have much time to make it.  
Thanks for reading! please review :)


End file.
